


Secrets in The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ahch-To, Just let Luke be happy please, Luke's POV, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, No spoilers in the tags, Repressed fellings, Tatooine, The TLJ Luke that Mark Hamill deserved, hanleia, skysolo, takes place during The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke had was always looking to the sky. But, a lot had changed since he watched the twin suns set on Tatooine.





	Secrets in The Stars

Luke Skywalker sat atop the highest peak on Ahch-to island. The untamed, green grass laid unmoving under his bare feet; his boots discarded next to him. They always grew uncomfortable. Yet they reminded him so much so of the boots that he owned on Tatooine. Everything seemed much different then. He was a farmer, too busy helping his aunt and uncle to even bother worrying about the rebellion, or, much less, the reason the rebellion was fighting in the first place. Yet, everyone had seemed to know but him. 

The milky-blackness of Ahch-to's sky was vastly different than the sky of the twin sun planet that he had once called home.   
But that was all a past time.   
Luke had found a new home aboard a ship that always seemed to have something wrong with it.   
The Millennium Falcon. He found comfort in his sister, in his best friend. He had refused to take away Leia's happiness when he realized what was going on between her and Han. He shoved his feelings down his throat and tried to resume only having friendly feelings about Han Solo. Even now, all those years later, Luke still couldn't swallow them. 

He watched the sky carefully. Every night since he had arrived on the island, he had done the same thing. He was glad there was never anyone to ask what he was looking at. Sometimes he wasn't sure how he'd respond. He could never tell anyone how he'd spend sleepless hours every night watching the stars, hoping with desperation that one of the glowing specks would be moving. 

Every great once and a while, one would. They would always shoot right past the planet, but Luke still couldn't help but wonder who was aboard. Was it a Resistance fighter in a X-Wing? A First Order soldier in a TIE-Fighter? In the forefront of his mind, however, he hoped that one day one of those moving lights would be Han and Leia. 

After all, that's why he had left a map for safe keeping with the only man that he know they would both turn to. 

But it had felt like years, and as Luke grew older, he felt less and less hopeful that they would ever come. He couldn't blame them. Han had gone back to doing what he did best, and as far as he was aware, Leia was still leading the Resistance. 

He gave a small smile to the stars, hoping that, wherever in the galaxy they were in the present moment, Han and Leia were both safe and happy. 

He blinked away the moisture gathering in his eyes before moving to put his boots back on his feet. A warm breeze blew through his greying hair, but with it came something else. 

Luke Skywalker always believed that concealing the people he loved from the truth would protect them. He did it with his sister, he did it after-

He shook his head. 

It all felt like his fault. He had spent a lot of time alone convincing himself that it was. 

He should've seen Kylo Ren rising from a million miles away. But like Yoda had taught him, there would always be failure if you didn't concentrate enough. And he had failed. 

Luke had put his trust in who he thought were the right people. He knew that if he trained her as a Jedi, she'd be in danger her whole life. That was what Luke dreaded the most. The only two people besides Han and Leia that he could ever trust to take care of his daughter. Kavara and Ei'ko Taran were two retired Rebellion Pilots. They had fought in many of the same battles, but, when it came down to it neither had even attempted to try and rescue his daughter after she was kidnapped. 

 

He wasn't able to help her, and he grew distraught. Even his students had started to notice how distracted he was. Luke guessed that that's when Ben had taken his oppertunity. He was weak, and his nephew could sense it. 

Luke lost everything that night. 

Finding his daughter meant she would be put in danger. So he did the only thing he could to protect her from what was soon to happen. 

He cut himself off from the force.

Of course, the force didn't like it. It hurt, ever bit of shutting himself off was more painful than a blaster shot. It always tried to pull him back, he knew why. He knew the force was trying to reconnect him with his daughter. 

He wondered what she looked like now. 

That was his last thought before he retired off to bed that night. 

~

Luke awoke a few short hours later, stiff to leave his bed. Sometimes his knees liked to remind him was wasn't a young Jedi whip could run through a swamp on a whim anymore. Nevertheless, he got started on his daily routine. 

Gather breakfast, greet the creatures he walked past. On any other morning he would've ventured to the other side of the island to the site of the Ancient Jedi Texts. But not on this particular morning. The noises of crashing waves and native birds that Luke had grown so accustomed to were interrupted with the sound of a ship. Luke was sure he was just hearing things. He looked out over the water and watched carefully, staring up at the blue sky. A small white dot entered his line of vision, slowly growing larger. His body felt like a bloomed explosion of emotions. 

"It couldn't be..." He whispered, watching the ship grow closer. That's when it came into clear view.   
The biggest hunk of junk in the galaxy.   
Luke could've sworn his heart would leap right out of his chest. 

"Han..." He whispered to himself, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

~

Luke could've sworn it felt like an eternity until he heard footsteps. They, however, seemed much too light to belong to Han. Leia, if had to be. He turned slowly. 

It wasn't Han, nor was it Leia. He grabbed at the hood of his cloak, pulling it away from his head. 

It couldn't be. 

The young woman that stood in front of him looked more like himself than he could ever remember looking. She reached into her bag, and that's when Luke saw them. Her hair was gathered in three buns. 

Luke remembered waking her up every morning since she was barely able to walk. He'd always put her hair in those buns, even though Leia had laughed the first time, she grew to love them. They were, afterall an ode to her and their mother. 

He couldn't speak as she held out a lightsaber. Which, the longer he stared at, the quicker he realized that it was his lightsaber. Utterly confused, of course, as to how she would've gotten it. It was, afterall, the blue one that had belonged to his father before him. The one he lost when Vader sliced off his hand. 

He took it from her carefully, holding it for the first time with his robotic hand. The metals cliked together as he studied it. He paused and looked up,

"Rey... look at how much you've grown."

~

Rey sat across from Luke, a fire situated between them as rain echoed off the rooof. 

"You gave me up." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"No, I put you with people I trusted because I thought you would be safer than with me. Your name, bloodline, you would've been a moving target your whole life. I've lost so much Rey, and it killed me to have to give you up. I know how it feels." Luke looked at her, eyes brimming with tears. 

"You know, all my life I thought you were a myth. I never could've imagined that.. the Luke Skywalker would be my dad." She laughed, looking him in the eyes. Luke once again blinked away his tears. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. Rey if I would've known-"

"I think you did exactly what you were supposed to do." 

Luke gave a small smile, 

"But now the First Order is after you anyway. I don't even want to image what they'll do when they find out." 

Rey smiled back,

"I'd be proud to straight in front of Kylo Ren and announce that I'm a Skywalker right before striking him down."

Luke laughed, 

"Guess that means you want me to train you, huh." 

"Only if you also tell me about blowing up the Death Star, dad."

Luke was beaming, hands shaking a bit more than usual. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a large amount of joy, actual happiness. He stood and walked across to her, taking her hand to help her stand. Luke looked at Rey before tightly embracing her. The feeling was overwhelming. He hadn't held her since she was barely big enough to walk. It was the first time in a very long time that Luke Skywalker felt like he was home. 

"I'll tell you any story you want to hear. But we have something important to do first. Something I always promised I'd teach you."

"What's that?" She asked, vice a bit muffled as they both refused to break their hug.

"How to dance."


End file.
